


~Heartbeat~

by coolbattlegirl



Series: Two Doofuses in Love [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Falling In Love, Fluff, Horrorlust - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horror’s an idiot in love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU, babey boi, get married already you two doofus’s, lust is also an idiot in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: A short Horrorlust fanficThese two are babey and you can’t change my mind-!
Relationships: Horror x lust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Two Doofuses in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	~Heartbeat~

**Author's Note:**

> Two babey boi’s falling in loveUwU)

Horror and Lust walked down the shopping mall together. The purple skeleton's eyes shined in awe at the many shops. "Wow... so many places to go..." Meanwhile, Horror wasn't as fascinated as Lust. The other practically dragged him here. "Horror!" The injured skeleton looked up to find, Lust smiling widely at him, "Where should we go first?"

Horror really didn't care where they went. He just wanted to go home and nap. the brute rubbed the back of his skull and shrugged, "Don't know." He answered the purple skeleton. Lust's smile seemed to drop a little at his tone, but it quickly returned, "How about..." The purple skeleton spun around and pointed at one of the many clothing stores, "There!" Horror raised a brow at Lust, "A clothing store." 

Lust nodded happily and took hold of his hands, "I think it's time to get new clothing for you!" He chirped cheerfully to his companion. As Lust guided Horror to the store, the other couldn't help but stare at the hands that held his own hand. A light blush dusted Horror's cheeks as he felt his soul skip a beat. 

This usually embarrassed him, but now... Horror didn't seem to mind it that much...

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

"Here you go." He handed Lust the milkshake that the other had ordered. The purple skeleton brightened up immediately and took it from Horror, his purple eye lights practically sparkling. 

"Thank you so much, darling!" Horror stilled at the nickname. The shocked skeleton stared at Lust, who apparently didn't seem to notice what he had said, too busy enjoying his cold drink. 

"Yum~! It tastes so good!" Lust took another sip of the iced beverage, before holding it up to Horror. "Do you want some?" Horror accepted the beverage that was handed to him and stared at it for a moment. Darling? Did Lust really call him darling? He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he looked up to find Lust leaning close to him. 

"L-Lust!" The other grinned at the red-eyed monster and wiped something off his cheek. "You had something on your face~!" The other sat down and started to browse through his phone again. Not noticing the visible blush that covered Horror's face. Once again he felt his soul skip a beat. Why was he acting like this? The flustered skeleton took a sip of the iced beverage in his hand. Lust was right... this drink really was good.  _ "Another sip wouldn't hurt..."  _

"Horror! Stop!!! You're going to drink it all!" 

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Horror?" Lust leaned against the other monster and let out a sigh. "Y-Yeah... it's... it's really pretty." Horror silently cursed at the stutter in his voice. God that was embarrassing... Thankfully, Lust didn't mention it. Horror tried to distract himself, by looking at the shimmering water that reflected the gorgeous sunset, but that didn't help him. His gaze kept turning back to his companion, who had made himself comfortable next to him. Horror's face heated up as he continued to admire Lust.

_"Did he always look this beautiful...?"_ He thought to himself. He was sure the other hadn't changed at all. "Horror?" Horror looked at Lust to find the purple eye lights staring up at him, "Yeah...?" He replied to Lust. Lust pressed himself closer to Horror, who thought that his soul melted at the sight. "I have something to tell you..." Horror slowly nodded, "Y-You do?" Lust nodded shyly, something he had never seen Lust do before. 

"I... I like you." Lust started, "N-Not as a friend! I... I love you, Horror. I love you a lot." If Horror had a heart, he would have had a heart attack on the spot. Horror stared dumbfounded at Lust. Lust, he liked... him? Horror could feel his soul pounding in his rib cage as his mind processed the confession. Slowly a goofy grin made its way on his face. It made sense now...

"I like you too, Lust." Lust's face light up as a firework, and he threw him arms around Horror and kissed the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic! I might make a little silly series on these two love fools-  
> I’m planning on adding this to my Sanscest oneshot book later.


End file.
